duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:DMD-06 Rising Dash Deck: Counterattack Block!
テキスト不明。「攻撃できないブロッカーを攻撃可能にする」とのこと。 「反撃ブロック！！」収録。新ライバル「レオ」の切り札、とのこと ---- * 偽りの名 オレワレオ = Codename Orewareo. ** 偽りの名 = Falsename (Codename). オレワレオ = Orewareo (Ore Wareo? Ole Waleo?) ** 7 / Light / Angel Command / Unknown / 9500 ** Blocker ** Unknown Effect. * ハッチャキ = Hatchaki ** 3 / Light / Water / Cyber Lord / Annoise? Annoys? (Annoizu) * 光線の精霊カチャマシグ = Kacha Mashigu, Spirit of Ray (or Ray Elemental) ** カチャ = Kacha. マシグ = Mashigu. 精霊 = Spirit. の = Of. 光線= Kosen. (Ray/Light Beam/Beam) * 5 / Light / Angel Command / Annoise (Annoizu) / 6000 **- バトルゾーンに自分の「ブロッカー」を持つクリーチャーが3体以上なければ、このクリーチャーは攻撃できない。 (If you do not have 3 creatures with Blocker in your battle zone, this creature can't attack) **- Double Breaker * 束縛の守護者ユッパー ** 3 / Light / Guardian / Annoise (Annoizu) / 1000 ** バトルゾーンにある相手のクリーチャーを１体選び、タップしてもよい。 そのクリーチャーは、次の相手のターンのはじめにアンタップされない。 (Choose one of your opponents creatures in the battle zone, and you may tap it. That creature does not untap at the beginning of your opponents next turn. ) * Silent Spark of Counterattack (反撃のサイレント・スパーク) ** サイレント = Silent. スパーク = Spark. の = Of. 反撃 = Counterattack. ** Light/Water/Spell/6 **- This spell is put into your mana zone tapped. **- Shield Trigger **- Tap all your opponent's creatures in the battle zone. **- Draw up to 2 cards. * キング・テーレ = King Tere ** キング = King. テーレ = Tere (Tele). ** Water / Leviathan / Annoise (Annoizu) **- Blocker **- Unknown Effect Reprinted: *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Heaven's Gate *Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom ---- Awesome! Leviathans!! Miss those guys! the spark is bound to be popular. New race? more battle? wtf is the storyline? Unknown with a mixed race? that kacha seems a bit iffy compared to other new cards of that cost and power. Sjv Sxn 11:55, March 13, 2012 (UTC) * Its a DMD set, so there generally wouldnt be a story line. Parts from some cards are missing, so its hard to judge them yet. Yami Michael 12:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I have been watching the anime so i am quite certain the Unknowns will appear soon as After the rogue aliens are stopped the have to find a new threat . KnightsofDM 14:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC) From what we are getting, the new Unknown blocker, known as Orewareo, is probably the trump card...well it has to be, of the new character (Leo). As Ore = I , Wa = Am, Reo = Leo; we might be looking at a new human/creature like Ryu. Yes, go unknowns, kill them all :D (unknown feels like gods, all over the place, no synergy with each other, but powerful nonetheless) Waileukwu 15:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Well the story line from what i understand is that the Rogue ALiens HotSpring Gallows the leader , Thrust Sumo and Shachihoko Kaiser came to the creature world from another space.Realizing they were trying to invade the Hunters and Good Aliens work together to stop the invasion to remain peaceful with each other,The group was led by Pudding Pudding the Eternal (thus hunter/alien).Pudding Pudding personal guardian was Forever Meteor Kaiser.They were then overpowered because of the Super Psychic Creatures as the only Psychic link available then was Gaial Meteor Dragon .In between all that the hunters began to form groups to counter the aliens(Gaial Kaiser's, Saint Maria's,Aqua Attack.,Volg Thunder and the Orge Blade} .During this period the Unknowns took the chance to trick some creatures from both side and slowly join the conflict creating Unoise.Right now ,The Rogue ALiens are having the final battle against the hunters. So the villians are the Gallows ,Yokozuna ,Shachihoko line of creatures and some alien under their command KnightsofDM 03:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC)